


Trust

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Choking, Crying During Sex, Explicit Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, PIV (technically everted clit but you know), Painful Sex, Rough Sex, an amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Pearl learns that Jasper has an interesting new kink and jumps at the chance to spar with her.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags for content warnings. Consent and safe words are established, but the sex is really rough. 
> 
> A follow up to my fic Pulse, but it's not required reading to enjoy this fic.
> 
> Thank you to Jasker for going over this and leaving a million fun comments on every single paragraph lmfao

A chilly breeze flowed through the open screen door, sending a shiver down Pearl as she sanded over yet another massive welt in the hardwood flooring. She had been at it all day; filling deep scratches with a smelly wood epoxy before sanding the floor to look somewhat acceptable once more. She worked silently, taking time to process what exactly she was trying to buff away from the wood planks.

Pearl had expected Jasper and Amethyst to roughhouse while she was gone for a week. That much hadn’t been surprising. Coming home to a mess was normal _before_ they had two quartzes and Steven under one roof, and now it was a fact of life whether Pearl approved of it or not. This time, however, she had returned to a nervous Jasper who seemed hellbent on avoiding her and a smug Amethyst who didn’t hesitate to relieve Pearl of her confusion.

The truth horrified her, initially. Amethyst had laughed heartily, slapping her on the butt and saying, “Shit, P, you fought in a war and _never_ knew? You never bloodied anyone with that spear?”

She was sure she had, but in the heat of battle it wasn’t like she stopped to observe the reactions of the various quartzes she fought. She made a point to poof her enemies as quickly as possible, to not drag out the fight or cause any unnecessary pain. It’s what Rose wanted, and she had nothing to gain from making things worse for anyone.

“Blood sort of makes us, like, wild. We wanna fight hard and fuck harder,” Amethyst had said much too casually.

Pearl shivered again, a flush creeping over her, wiping away the dust from the wood she’d been sanding. She exhaled just as something huge rested on her shoulder, throwing her heart against her ribs as she squawked in alarm. She hadn’t heard Jasper approaching over the dull, loud beat of her own pulse in her ears.

“Are you alright?” Jasper’s sad eyes were somehow more pitiful than any look Steven had ever given her.

“Jasper! I’m fine, you just startled me, I’ve been distracted--”

“About that,” Jasper said, eyeing the floor with shame. “I didn’t mean to do that, and I’m sorry.”

Pearl’s heart fluttered and she sputtered, waving her hands too animatedly to be nonchalant. “Oh, Jasper, don’t be silly! You didn’t think I was mad at you, did you?”

The look on Jasper’s face was confirmation enough. Pearl smiled warmly, standing up and cupping Jasper’s cheeks in her palms. “You’re such a sweet, pretty girl. I’m not mad at you.” “You sounded mad when you got home,” Jasper said, tilting her face into Pearl’s touch.

“All I said was ‘who tore up the floor’ and you ran off and hid,” Pearl said, stroking Jasper’s cheeks with her thumbs. Jasper pulled away, looking a little sheepish. Pearl leaned up and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. “Even if I was annoyed, I still missed you.”

Jasper’s cheeks darkened and a crooked little grin brightened her gloom. “I was just about to go train, do you want to come? I know you’re tired, and probably too busy but--”

“Yes! No, no I’m not busy at all, yes, I’d love to spar!” Pearl scrambled to scoop up all her tools and sort them away in her gem, trying to ignore the way her heart was fluttering excitedly. _I’m not going to hurt her on purpose_ , she told herself yet again. _But she loved it, Pearl!_ Amethyst’s voice shouted in her head. _Just ask her!_ If only it were so simple, to just ask if Jasper _enjoyed_ being maimed. “Where would you like to..?”

“Woods, maybe? Good for working on ambushing and stealth techniques.” Jasper seemed oblivious to Pearl’s internal struggle, staring off at the warp pad and lost in thought. _Top three hottest fucks according to her, Pearl! Just ask her!_ Her inner Amethyst sure was persistent, but Pearl had resolved to let Jasper approach her about it if she chose to. She couldn’t fathom an appropriate way of asking someone if blood turns them on. Another little shiver went down Pearl’s spine.

“Ah, yes, let’s… Let’s go, right now,” she decided, taking Jasper’s hand firmly in her own and guiding her to the warp pad. Pearl gave Jasper’s hand a little squeeze as they stepped up and she focused on a location, only to be halted by the temple door splitting open to reveal a stoney-faced Garnet.

“Oh! Garnet, we were just heading off to--”

“Jasper,” Garnet said. A smile spread across her lips and she crossed her arms. “Don’t hold back.”

“Wha..? I never hold back. I know Pearl can take it.” Jasper tilted her head in confusion as Garnet shot Pearl a thumbs-up. Pearl’s cheeks flushed and she tittered nervously.

“ _Thank_ you, Garnet, we have to go now, okay, bye!” And with a flash, they were in a warp stream hurtling through space. Jasper released her hand and moved to the small of her back, shooting her a little grin that filled her belly with butterflies.

They arrived with a flash of light near a busted drop ship, surrounded by massive, twisting trees with high canopies. The jungle was dense, full of roping vines and thorny brush and the sounds of all manner of organic life. Pearl beamed when she heard the softest _wow_ come from Jasper, who gazed around wide-eyed at the beauty of their surroundings.

“We could have gone to the woods in Beach City, but I thought somewhere more remote would serve us well.”

“It’s beautiful,” Jasper breathed, stepping off of the warp pad and towards the line of trees that shot a mile into the sky. Pearl could have stood there for eons, watching Jasper take in the scenery with childlike wonder. Instead, she brought her hand to her gem and unsheathed her spear in one fluid flash of light.

“So much beauty blossoms here on Earth. You’re an exceptional example,” she said, twirling her spear and holding it at the ready as Jasper gazed back at her, grinning wide at Pearl’s defensive stance. “Show me what sort of _power_ the Earth can create.”

Pearl had hoped Jasper would lunge at her, but was curious to find Jasper sauntering up to her, knocking the spear aside fearlessly to scoop Pearl up in her massive arms. Pearl squealed as her belly jolted from the sudden lift, laughing heartily as Jasper planted kisses all over her face and neck. “Red to stop, yellow to slow, green to keep going, yeah?”

“Of course,” Pearl breathed, every nerve in her body tingling, ready for what was about to come.

“Good. Green.” And Jasper grabbed the staff of Pearl’s spear, yanking it from her grip and flinging it a hundred yards away before throwing her against a tree, knocking the wind from her lungs. Pearl rolled away before she could be pinned and sprung to her feet, pulling out another spear and darting into the jungle without glancing back, running a while before flattening her back against a tree and listening carefully. Foreign birdsong and primal cries from mammals filled the space around her, making it difficult to hear where Jasper might be. A twig snapped from somewhere behind her but she stayed, not wanting to act too soon. _Probably a trap_.

The song of the organic life around her pressed in like the most deafening of silences as she waited, heart thrumming against her ribs, breathing ceased. The hair on the back of her neck stood suddenly and she twirled to the left of the tree, swinging her spear out and slamming the staff against Jasper’s forearm. Jasper lunged to grab her and she dodged with a graceful leap, spinning around to strike her foe but only slamming into another tree as Jasper vanished behind it. Pearl took a step back, circling around, not willing to make herself easy prey. A loud _thud!_ came from behind her and she spun around, spear at the ready, to find a log rolling away from the tree it had just crashed against. _Oh stars_.

Her vision went white and she was wracked with pain as her chest was slammed up against the tree before her with Jasper’s breath hot on the back of her neck. “You’re losing your touch, renegade.”

Pearl snarled and jabbed the butt of her spear into Jasper’s thigh, loosening her grip just enough to drop down and tumble away. Jasper was grimacing in pain as she lunged forward again, throwing a heavy punch and missing Pearl by a mile as she dodged. Jasper and Pearl were a perfect match; raw, violent power versus graceful, dexterous agility clashing to form a dance of painful passion that Pearl thrived on. Pearl landed hits, of course, but they were swiftly blocked and brushed off. Jasper could catch Pearl for a moment in her crushing grip, only to lose her yet again in a flash.

Pearl had learned through sparring with Jasper, and many other quartzes much larger than herself, that it was all about timing. Wearing her down. Another heavy swing missed her by an inch, slamming into a boulder as she danced away. Waiting for the right moment to throw her off balance, the right moment to take her down… Jasper’s foot caught on a gnarled root and she stumbled. _Now_. Her staff swept at Jasper’s legs and knocked her to the ground and she leapt forward, pinning her with the tip of her spear pointed directly at her gem.

Jasper’s wide eyes shifted from the spear tip to meet her gaze and Pearl’s heart leapt as she registered fear across Jasper’s flushed face. She stepped aside with a nervous laugh, flipping her spear up hastily. “Oh! Sorry, I haven't had such an intense fight in a while, I got carried away!" Her voice was light and shaky as she willed herself to come down from the high of battle. "Here, let me help you up--"

The world flipped as Jasper leaned up and grabbed Pearl’s leg, pulling her to the ground with a thud. She blindly jabbed the butt of her spear back and was horrified when Jasper let out a gasp of pain. Pearl spun around on her knees and found Jasper leaning up on one elbow, with a finger tentatively pressing against a busted lip. When she pulled her finger away, it was slick with blood. Pearl’s nurturing instincts went into overdrive and she flew forward, pulling a clean cloth from her gem as she went. “Jasper, goodness I am _so_ sorry, oh stars, it was a reflex, I didn’t mean to hurt you, oh, my poor baby, let me clean you up--”

“I’m _fine_.” Jasper’s pupils were blown out, the gold of her irises a faint rim around deep, hungry black. Her tongue darted out to catch a fat drop of blood oozing from her upper lip and she shivered. Pearl’s breath caught in her throat and a dizzying wave of heat slammed all of her senses at once. She stood, taking a step back, unsure of what to say or do next. Jasper smirked up at her, baring her fangs. “We weren’t finished, were we?”

“I-- no, of course not! Of course a little wound wouldn’t stop you.” _No, if Amethyst had been truthful, Jasper would only be driven to fight harder._ Maybe Pearl would make it easy for her. Or… “Let’s play a little game.”

“Game?” Jasper’s arms suddenly appeared bigger than Pearl remembered. The way she was glowering at Pearl, digging her claws into the dirt and baring her fangs in a sinister smile while blood dribbled down her chin, might have made Pearl genuinely scared for her safety if she didn’t trust Jasper completely.

“You’re going to give me a minute head start. I’ll run off and do my best to hide--”

“Good luck with that.”

“Hush. Your mission will be to capture me, no matter what,” Pearl said, surprising herself with her bold words. “I’ll try to fight and I’ll try to flee, but you can’t let me stop you. No matter what force you need to use… you have to take me down.”

“And then..?”

“You do whatever you’d like with me.” Pearl’s heart was pounding in her throat and her head was clouded with thoughts of Jasper’s claws hooked into her thighs. “Preferably you fuck me, but it’s up to you.”

For a moment Jasper looked as though she might cry, her eyes glistening in the low light of dusk peeking through the canopy. She stood slowly, trembling, clenching her clawed hands, and growled, “Run.”

And Pearl ran. She didn’t look back, trusting Jasper to give her a full minute to make her chase more entertaining. She darted through slim cracks between trees, over large slabs of stone, finding her way into an ancient crumbling ruin built by humans. She ran her hand over the stone wall, knowing Jasper would follow her scent, then exited the temple, taking a hard left and speeding away.

There was no telling exactly how much time was passing as she weaved a tricky path through the wilderness, but a minute had to have passed by now. Pearl slowed her pace, choosing to observe her current surroundings. Darkness was creeping in quickly as the sun set, limiting her range of vision but not blinding her entirely. She weighed the pros and cons of utilizing a light from her gem, deciding to save that as an escape method only and allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark. A tree with a low-hanging limb caught her eye and she clambered up. It wasn’t an ideal hiding spot, but she’d be able to see Jasper coming, hopefully.

A booming crack of wood splitting made Pearl jump and she almost lost her balance. She steadied herself and listened over the loud thrumming of her heart. It hadn’t come from far away, and no animal made that noise. She heard the sound of leaves rustling and a thud; a tree slamming to the ground. Pearl bit her lip, straining her eyes in the direction of the noise. Insects. Monkies. A low, rumbling growl, somewhere. The rustling of leaves, the cracking of twigs. All the noise around her was worse than any silence, boring into her as her eyes darted to every dark shape in the distance.

The anticipation of the struggle to come tingled in her fingers, up her arms, throughout her chest and head. Between her thighs, too. She tried to ignore that, to focus on battle and not get carried away with her fantasies of Jasper’s hot breath on the back of her neck as her thick fingers rammed into her sopping wet cunt. She hummed as she exhaled, pushing that thought to the back of her mind. Not a good time for such distractions, especially when she could swear she saw a flash of yellow slip behind a nearby tree. She tucked her legs up onto the branch, pressing her back against the trunk of the tree.

Plan… what is the plan? Why did she climb? Jasper could easily reach up and tear the limb down. There was no use hiding. She didn’t dare pull out the spear just yet, as the glow of her gem would give away her position in a heartbeat. Just as she readied herself to make a move, Jasper stepped into view. Her body bore new wounds, likely caused by the cruel thorny vines that clung to trees and ground of the forest. She was panting, her lips parted as she scented the area. Pearl slid to her feet as carefully as possible, placing her hand to her gem and waiting. The moment Jasper’s eyes locked on to her, she lept, drawing her spear and swiping down at her foe.

Jasper’s hand clamped down around the blade of the spear and she yanked it from Pearl’s grip, slamming the staff into her chest. Pearl dove between Jasper’s legs and leapt up behind her, drawing out another spear and using the staff to try to strangle Jasper from behind. A hoarse chuckle rumbled from her as Jasper threw herself back, slamming Pearl against the nearest tree and breaking her grip, leaving her gasping on the ground. Jasper descended on her, grabbing her leg with the hand that was openly bleeding after gripping her blade, but Pearl wasn’t ready to give in yet. She focused her energy in her gem and a bright flash of light struck Jasper directly in the face, effectively blinding her just long enough for Pearl to scramble away.

Pearl glanced back and immediately regretted doing so as Jasper looked her in the eyes and licked the deep gash on her palm, allowing blood to drip from her tongue. _Run, run, run!_ She couldn’t give in yet, she was stronger than this. She took a step back and stumbled, not completely willing to pull her gaze away from Jasper’s tongue sliding along her bloodied fingers.

With great effort she turned and fled, but almost immediately Jasper was on her, arms wrapping around her as she tackled her to the rough jungle floor. Pearl was pinned on her stomach but her arms were still free and she swung her spear back, hearing it crack against Jasper’s shoulder before long claws shredded through the back of her shirt and into her skin. The moan that left her throat had her cheeks burning and she thrust her hips back, shaking her head and kicking her foot up into Jasper’s abdomen. She could still fight, she _would_ still fight, but there was hot breath panting against her back as Jasper’s tongue ran along the welts her claws had left.

Pearl was whimpering, suddenly aware of how insufficent the friction against her slick cunt was. A steady, intoxicating mix of huffing and growling puffed hot against her back as Jasper’s tongue followed another welt. Pearl groaned and slammed her spear back again and Jasper caught it, growling and yanking it away. She jammed her eyes shut as Jasper flipped her to her stinging back. She knew opening her eyes would end this battle, but she wanted to hold on. A tiny, breathy grunt left her as she slapped hard across Jasper’s face, dragging her nails along her cheek before her arm was yanked down and pinned under a heavy palm, her wrist digging painfully into a root. A hand as big as her head grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks.

“Look at me.” Jasper’s voice was thick and husky and _stars_ , Pearl wanted desperately to obey. Instead she shook her head, turning to bite the side of Jasper’s hand. A deep, sinister chuckle punctured the growling. A huge finger pressed against her lips and she allowed it to slide in along her tongue, moaning as she tasted blood and dirt and humiliation. “Give up. I won.”

Giving up and giving in sounded nice right about now. Pearl peeked her eyes open and groaned, pressing her hips up and gliding her tongue against the intrusion. A wild, filthy, bloodied Jasper hovered above her, glowering down at her with ferocious eyes alight in the pitch black forest. Blood trickled down her busted lip, down three distinct claw marks in her cheeks while her gem emitted a steady, soft glow that lit her terrifying, beautiful face and messy mane. There were wounds everywhere from battle and from the harsh wilderness and Pearl found that she had no pity this time. Not with the way Jasper was looking at her. Jasper pressed her finger down against Pearl’s tongue, forcing her mouth open. Her voice shook as she rasped out a single word. “Color.”

Jasper’s finger slid from Pearl’s mouth and Pearl whimpered, very much wanting that back. “Green,” she sighed.

Jasper bared her fangs in a hungry grin as she pressed in, dragging claws up Pearl’s abdomen, up her chest, shredding her shirt and filling her with a desperate hunger. Pearl threw her head back with a sigh, allowing Jasper to swoop in on her throat. Jasper pinned an arm and Pearl wrapped the other around the massive mane of hair, pulling Jasper in closer. A low, rumbling laugh had humid air caressing her throat and all the hairs on her body raised as Jasper’s voice poured into her like the sweetest poison. Little growls and pants punctured the laugh and the steady drip of fluid-- Blood? Sweat? Saliva? Pearl didn’t know or care-- seared her throat and collarbone in the most delicious manner. Jasper pressed in close to her ear and whispered through her growling laughter, “ _Caught you…_ ”

“Oh _dear_ , so you have,” Pearl said, her voice light and trembling. She pressed her hips up, wishing and hoping that Jasper would take pity and fuck her immediately. “I was worried you might give up.”

“Never,” Jasper huffed, dragging her hot tongue along Pearl’s neck and nipping at her ear. Pearl groaned, arching up and throwing a leg around Jasper’s broad hip and digging her heel in. Jasper didn’t need much encouragement to grind her pelvis against Pearl’s soaked shorts, leaving her gasping out a shuddering moan as she felt Jasper’s massive everted clit pressing against her sex.

“Oh! You-you’ve already-- _ohh, yes_ ,” Pearl moaned, her surprise at the state of Jasper’s arousal blown away by her fangs pressing teasingly against the delicate, vulnerable flesh of her throat. “Oh, Jasper, please…”

Pearl’s vision whited out and she shrieked as fangs tore into her, wracking her with toe-curling agony that shot through every nerve in her body before exiting in the form of the viscous pleasure that slid steadily from her cunt. Jasper’s clothed cock ground against her concealed cunt and she whimpered, needing so much more but not wanting the friction to stop. The heat of Jasper’s tongue on her neck spread to the tips of her fingers and toes and she was pressing down against Jasper’s thrusts, whispering _please, please_ while Jasper groaned in frustration.

Jasper threw herself back and Pearl gasped as her legs were pulled up, lifting her hips off the ground and hooking her ankles behind Jasper’s head. Jasper nuzzled her gem against the wet seam of fabric with a shaky sigh. Pearl’s fingers dug into the forest floor and her eyes darted up to her vicious captor, her heart racing and clit throbbing. The glow of Jasper’s gem was distorted slightly by a glaze of Pearl’s arousal, a revelation that had her stomach burning with want.

Dark pupils nearly swallowed the radiant ring of gold that flitted over Pearl’s cunt, oblivious to her gaze. Several hot, measured puffs of breath against her wetness had her writhing, wiggling to push herself closer to the heat. A low, rumbling moan of, “ _Fuck_ , Pearl,” was quickly followed by the warmth of huge lips pressing against her slit and trying to pull damp fabric away from her tender skin.

Careful, searching teeth snagged at the seam of her shorts, and after several frustrating moments, the fabric was shredded and Pearl was whimpering and arching onto her shoulders with Jasper’s tongue gliding through her folds, circling around her clit a few times before lapping at it with controlled focus. There was a lot Pearl wanted to say; to comment on how sweet it was that even in her current state, Jasper would still prioritize her pleasure, and how beautiful and strong and incredible and amazing she was at everything she did. No words would come, however, save for a few pleases and thank yous between shaking whimpers and sighs.

The thick tip of a finger slid over her entrance with a teasing pressure and her ankles dug into Jasper’s back as she came hard, her breathy moan a lovely addition to the evening song of the jungle. The finger slipped into her spasming cunt, curling upward with enough pressure that her belly bulged before dragging back along her most sensitive spot. Pearl never had a chance to begin recovering before another orgasm was ripped from her with a shrill cry, a gush of liquid following every outward pull as Jasper kept pumping into her. By the time Jasper released her she was trembling, her throat raw from the noises she barely remembered making.

Pearl was floating, her heart fluttering in her chest as she tried to slow her breathing and compose herself. At some point Jasper had laid her hips down on the ground once more before lifting away from her. Why? Pearl wanted her warmth back, and the roots and branches digging into her back were becoming more annoying. She had half a mind to demand her to come back right this instant, but she was comfortable riding her high. The sound of shredding cloth caught her breath in her throat and arousal pooled low in her belly as if her body knew exactly what was coming.

Pearl moved to push herself up but was immediately met by Jasper’s face inches from her own. Such a wildly beautiful face. Pearl wiped a smudge of dried blood from her lip and planted a quick, chaste kiss right over the split she had caused with her spear. Jasper’s intense gaze softened just enough that Pearl noticed, setting her heart ablaze. Jasper was going to be the end of her one of these days. She was too perfect, too precious, too sweet for her own good. Pearl chuckled, gazing into her eyes and reaching up to brush a chunk of hair out of Jasper’s face and whispered, “Hello, beautiful.”

Jasper was frozen, her face several shades darker in the glow of her gem than it had been moments before. She attempted to form a reply but her voice caught in her throat. She managed to squeeze out a tiny little, “Hh-- hey.”

“I thought you were about to pry my legs apart and fuck me,” Pearl teased, spreading her thighs wide and wiggling her hips beneath them. “So easy to diffuse all that rage with a sweet word or two. But I mean it, you are beautiful.”

“I-- yea-- you are too.” Jasper leaned back and moved her hands to Pearl’s thighs and pushed them up, spreading Pearl wide. _Oh, yes, fuck me,_ her mind screamed but she had an idea that would pay off nicely if only she could wait a few more moments. She slapped Jasper’s hand and yanked her legs back down, earning her a cutting look of betrayal. “I thought… I’m not allowed?”

“Oh you _are_ allowed, of course! Only I had a _wonderful_ idea, if you’ll indulge me. I promise, you won’t be disappointed.” It was hard not to laugh at how Jasper had gone from positively fearsome, quaking with rage and arousal and power, growling and snarling, to almost tame with a simple compliment. Oh, how Pearl loved and adored her. “Sit back for a moment, would you?”

Jasper obeyed, sitting back on her heels and glowering. Her everted clit jutted forward, an impressive display of size and power, with angled ridges adorning the length of it. Pearl knew exactly how those ridges felt gliding against the walls of her slick cunt and she lost what she was going to say for a moment as she stared, only brought back when it twitched impatiently.

Pearl cleared her throat. “Very good, Jasper. Once I say so, I don’t want you to hold back any longer. You’ve been so lovely, playing with your tongue and finger, but we didn’t come here for that, now did we? I want you to _fuck_ me. Hard. Without mercy, unless I call ‘red’.” She stood and approached Jasper, cupping her scratched and bruised cheeks in her hands. “I want your nails in my back. I want your hands around my throat and your teeth in any bit of me they can reach. Don’t stop and don’t go easy on me unless I _tell_ you to, got it? You won the battle and deserve to be rewarded.”

The tiniest nod and a puff of breath expelling a quiet, “Got it,” was sufficient enough of a response for Pearl. A muscle was jumping in Jasper’s jaw and her wide eyes were filled with a ravenous fire. Pearl leaned up and gave her another little kiss, lingering just a little longer this time. It almost hurt her not to stay right there and let their kiss grow wild but there would be time for that later. _Goodness, she’s beautiful._

Pearl turned away, exhaling as she took a few steps before dropping to her knees. Her heart beat furiously against her ribs, the anticipation for what was to come and the vulnerability of what she was doing sending a crackling fire throughout her. She bent down, resting her chest and cheek against the filthy jungle floor, reaching back with both hands to spread her slick cunt wide for Jasper. Whatever energy she had to speak so boldly just moments before had since been lost, and her voice came out shaky and quiet as she looked back at Jasper and said, “You won. Come claim your prize.”

Jasper was on her in a flash and a choked moan was thrust out of Pearl as Jasper pushed into her dripping cunt without mercy, growling with frustration and jerking her hips back before slamming forward once more against the resistance. Pearl’s eyes watered and her nails dug into her flesh where she continued to hold herself open. Sharp, whimpering huffs left Pearl with every exhale as pain rippled throughout her. Jasper impatiently thrust deeper, the walls of her cunt spasming against the much too big intrusion. Her back bridged, tilting her hips away from the onslaught but Jasper shoved her back into position with a mean, breathy laugh.

“Ohh, no you don’t.” The pain sparked into something more, something addictive and cloying within Pearl the moment Jasper’s beastial voice swept over her. “You’re gonna stay right--” Jasper pulled back and slammed in deeper. “The fuck--” Another thrust, and Pearl sobbed, pushing her hips back for more. “Here.”

A massive hand snatched up both of Pearl’s wrists, pressing them into her mid-back while claws from her other hand dug deep into her thigh. Pearl’s head spun and tears muddied the filth on her face as she pressed her hips back, meeting Jasper’s pelvis. A shaky sigh of satisfaction slipped past her lips while the biting pressure of the intrusion eased and some part of her subconscious forced the words, “Please fuck me,” out of her.

The pain that ripped through Pearl as Jasper pulled away before ramming back in to the hilt was nothing compared to the wonderfully firm ridges along the underside of Jasper’s cock dragging against the sensitive upper wall of her cunt. Her own strained, gasping whimper was drowned out by Jasper’s low, guttural groan of appreciation as she picked up a steady rhythm of brutal thrusts.

“Fuck, you’re so _wet_ ,” Jasper ground out through gritted teeth, pulling back on Pearl’s thigh and pushing in impossibly deeper. Jasper released her thigh and gave her ass a sharp smack, releasing a strangled cry from Pearl. There was a low chuckle and Jasper paused her hips, dragging claws over Pearl’s ribs, fabric from her shirt falling to the ground. “The dangerous renegade Pearl, defeated and broken. Is it everything you hoped it would be?”

Pearl attempted to nod, to say yes, _yes_ , please don’t stop, but the way her face was pressed into the dirt only allowed for a jerky little motion as a choked sob escaped her. Jasper released her arms, sliding her hand up her back, fingers parting around the back of Pearl’s neck to grip both of her shoulders, mercifully pulling her up. She leaned in close, her cock sliding out a few inches with an obscene slick sound that made Pearl’s belly burn deliciously. Hot breath caressed her ear, sending shivers down her spine as Jasper growled, “Tell me how much you love being my prize.”

“I-- ohh, _please_ ,” Pearl moaned as Jasper began thrusting again, her hunched position tilting her angle so that every inward thrust ground hard against Pearl’s upper wall, grinding into the concealed mass of her own clit. Jasper’s hand on her shoulders shifted to wrap around her throat, squeezing only just enough to get her blood racing faster, hotter.

“That was an order, _Pearl_ ,” Jasper snarled, straightening her back and pulling at Pearl’s neck as she rose. Pearl’s cunt spasmed against the ridges and grooves pressing into her as Jasper’s grip tightened with every delectable push into her. Jasper’s unoccupied hand slid over her ass and Pearl’s mouth fell open as a finger dipped into the wetness between her legs before pressing past the tight ring of muscle, deep into her previously unoccupied hole. Pearl’s eyes squeezed shut as the pressure mounted, the new stretch burning so sweetly and flinging her closer to the edge. “Tell me you fucking _love_ this.”

“Fuuh-- I love-- _ahh_!” The knot of arousal in Pearl’s belly grew tight and with the next slam into her it burst and she came, crying out in a loud, pitchy moan. Jasper’s pace slowed to a stop as Pearl’s body jerked against her, whimpering huffs leaving her with every exhale. Jasper didn’t allow her even a moment of rest or recovery, instead easily flipping her to her back and shoving Pearl’s thighs until her hips were folded upward. In one fluid motion and with a hoarse groan from Pearl, Jasper slid back into her. Pearl’s eyes fluttered open and met a fierce glare that faltered ever so slightly. _Beautiful_.

“C’mon, Pearl,” Jasper panted, rolling her hips in agonizingly slow, deep thrusts that drove the heat right back into Pearl’s core. Pearl exhaled with a tiny laugh, her toes curling as the delicious sensation sent tingles throughout her. “Say it.”

“Jasper,” Pearl breathed, sucking air in as Jasper pulled out more slowly than before. It felt upsettingly incredible, and she wrapped her legs up onto Jasper’s hips. Her eyes threatened to flutter closed but she forced them open, never wanting to look away from that gorgeous golden gaze. Jasper paused, pressed into her just enough to not slip out. “I love you. Thank you.”

The slam into Pearl was sudden and jarring and it wasn’t until the hot gush that burst within her that she realized Jasper was coming. The grip on Pearl’s hips was bruising as Jasper pumped into her with little quick strokes, her breathy moans a pitch higher than before. Pearl yanked Jasper’s hair to turn her face and claimed her lips in a fiery kiss, sighing into Jasper’s mouth happily as Jasper filled her with thick fluid.

The knot was building again, growing tighter, until with a loud groan into Jasper’s open mouth Pearl came once again, her hips rising with the arch of her back until she dropped, trembling and humming with every exhale as tears welled up in her eyes once more. Jasper’s hips stopped with one last heavy spurt of fluid gushing out of Pearl. A shaky sigh left her lips and she untensed, supporting herself on her forearms to avoid crushing Pearl. Her lips found Pearl’s once more, kissing her slowly, gently. Pearl wrapped her arms around the back of Jasper’s head, holding her close and savoring the warmth that radiated off of her.

A shiver ran through Pearl as Jasper slid out of her, a mass of thick cum and slick fluid dribbling from her. She absently pulled some old baby wipes from her gem and presented them to Jasper. “My face feels disgusting.”

Jasper sat up with a warm little smile, fumbling with giant fingers to pull a wipe free. She wiped it over Pearl’s face, studying her with soft eyes as she worked from the forehead down to free her of any grime. The side of her face that had been pressed into the dirt required two more wipes to get all the mud off but Jasper didn’t seem to mind taking the time to make sure Pearl felt comfortable. Once she was satisfied that she had done a good enough job, she scooped Pearl up and held her in her lap. “‘M sorry if I was too rough.”

“You did exactly what I told you to do,” Pearl said, leaning up to plant a little kiss on Jasper’s jaw. “You’re such a good girl, Jasper.”

Fingers traced over tears in the fabric of Pearl’s shorts as well as the flesh of her thighs. It stung, but not terribly so. The cuts weren’t deep enough to damage the function of her legs and she’d heal fast enough. Pearl inhaled, taking in the scent that was so specific to Jasper. So warm, so invigorating. “Amethyst told me everything that happened. You never mentioned the whole _blood_ thing.”

“I didn’t think I would ever have to,” Jasper muttered, pulling out several more wipes to clean up Pearl. “I’ve never fucked in that state before the other day. Only fought.”

“And you’re okay with it? I don’t want you doing something that makes you feel bad after it’s over,” Pearl said with a little gasp as Jasper’s finger ran a wipe between her legs.

“I guess, like,” Jasper said, pausing for a beat as she flung away a dirty cloth, “As long as I’m not doing something that’ll actually hurt you, or Amethyst or anyone else, then yeah, it’s fun.”

“Jasper, you know I would tell you if anything was too much.” Pearl smiled up at her, feeling her heart swell when Jasper’s soft eyes found hers. “Amethyst would too. She wouldn’t stop bragging about what happened, so it’s safe to say she’s fine. I thoroughly enjoyed our time tonight.”

“Me too,” Jasper said with a grin. “Do you wanna walk or… can I carry you?”

“I _suppose_ you can carry me.” Pearl giggled as Jasper stood, holding her close to her chest. She _adored_ that Jasper usually asked permission before picking her up. So gentle and considerate. The noises of the jungle were more subdued than she recalled. It must be close to morning, Pearl suspected, yet it was still so dark. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax in Jasper’s arms as Jasper navigated their way back to the warp, and then hopefully somewhere they could enjoy a hot bath together.


End file.
